


Roll With It

by transdennisreynolds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdennisreynolds/pseuds/transdennisreynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac finds an uncharacteristically anonymous tape in the VCR and gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross + i am gross but i also have no shame so here we go

Mac’s spent the last ten minutes walking back and forth between the living room and the kitchen with a half empty beer in hand. Dennis’d gone out somewhere to do something or other (Mac hadn’t been listening when he’d explained his plans for the day) and Mac had nothing on the docket today for himself. He’d thought about calling Charlie up, but remembered that he and Frank mentioned that they’re busy collecting denim by the Schuylkill River until sundown. So he keeps pacing and drinking, trying to think of something halfway interesting to do.

A moment later, his eyes fall on the media console in front of him and he decides he’ll rewatch “Lethal Weapon” for the fourth time this week. It’s a classic, though, so he doesn’t mind, but the fact that it was one of the only three options for quality action films in the cabinet bothers him just a bit. He makes a mental note to go out and pick up a few more flicks tomorrow as he waits for the VCR player to load.

He pops open the VHS case as he kneels down to remove the tape already occupying the slot. His eyebrows shoot up as he recognizes the numbers _“12-13-15”_ in Dennis’ handwriting followed by a long dash and _“Roll With It”_ scrawled on the tape’s white label. Dennis usually catalogues his tapes by name and the place he’d found his co-star, so Mac’s a little bit curious as to its uncharacteristic anonymity. It also has no rating, which explains why it'd been left in the tray. And although Mac recalls guiltily how he’d vowed to stop watching Dennis’ tapes, he can’t help himself from pushing it back into the VCR and hitting play.

A shot of Dennis, shirtless and fiddling with the camera, fades in and Mac falls back into the couch. He takes a sip from the bottle in his hand, telling himself “ _this is the last time,_ ” as his eyes wander over Dennis’ bare chest.

The screen shows Dennis taking a step back, then, and reaching an arm to the side. With a sly smirk, Steve Winwood’s “ _Roll With It_ ” floods the living room, causing Mac to scramble for the remote. He hisses “ _shit_ ” at the noise and hits the volume button a few more times than necessary. He moves his hand from the remote to his slicked back hair, threading his fingers through it as he returns his focus to the glowing image of Dennis, who’s sliding a hand down the smooth skin of his stomach with half-lidded eyes and swiping a wet tongue over his bottom lip. Dennis throws his arms behind his head and starts swaying his hips to to beat of Winwood’s song, his chin to the side and lips parted slightly. He spins around a second later, dragging his hands along his sides, and slips his thumbs past the waistband of his dark wash jeans. He brings his hands forward and undoes his zipper, keeping his back to the camera, and slowly slides his jeans halfway down the curve of his ass, revealing a lacy black thong riding high on his hips. Mac gulps audibly, realizing that he’s definitely made a _huge_ mistake in pressing play.

Dennis turns to face the camera, then, jeans hanging loosely on his hips and head tilted to the side as palms his crotch through the lingerie. He lifts an arm up to play with his short, deliberately mussed curls; his breath quickening as he rubs his growing hardon. By now Mac’s on autopilot; all he can think about is how good Dennis looks in women’s underwear and the soft moans spilling out from his open mouth as he touches himself.

A minute later and Dennis gives himself one last squeeze before letting his jeans drop to the floor and falling backward onto the bed. He raises his hips and slides the panties off, his cock bouncing slightly as it springs out from behind its lacy constraints. He lowers his pelvis and leans over to the nightstand then, tossing the lid of the shoebox resting there to the side. He pulls out a small bottle of lube from the box and pops the cap, pouring an excessive amount onto his palm. He flicks the cap closed and drops the bottle beside him, letting out a gasp as he starts to stroke his dick.

Mac can’t help himself let out a muffled groan at the sight; he’s got his hand stuffed down his pants and his bottom lip between his teeth. Soon Dennis’ legs are shown hanging loosely in the air, his toes curling as he pushes a slick finger into his ass. His head’s thrown back and his eyebrows are knitted in concentration as his chest rises and falls in rhythm with the short thrusts of his hand. After adding another digit and figuring two’s enough, he leans back over to the nightstand and pulls a curved, neon pink dildo out from the shoebox. He sits up, then, and licks a long stripe along the length of the toy before attaching its suction cup to the headboard behind him and guiding the tip to his twitching hole.

His eyes roll back into his head and he groans loudly as he pushes back onto the fluorescent faux dick. He stays still for a second, his mouth open and his breathing heavy as he adjusts to the feeling, before straightening his back and grabbing his leaking cock. There’s the wet sound of skin and lube echoing from the speakers as Dennis thrusts back onto the toy and he’s groaning “ _fuck, that’s good,_ ” to himself through clenched teeth. By now Mac’s pants and boxers are around his ankles as he lies back into the couch, rutting into his own hand almost urgently as he watches Dennis throw his head back in ecstasy.

It takes only two or so more minutes of listening to the unbelievably filthy sounds Dennis is making on screen until Mac comes with a shout, nearly paralyzed by the sheer strength of it.

He lies back into the couch and rides the last of the waves with a lazy smile, almost not recognizing his own name as it passes through the speakers. He jerks his head toward the TV as he deciphers what he’d just heard to watch Dennis thrust erratically into his fist as he nears his own climax, and to Mac’s disbelief and utter horror, groan Mac’s name as clear as fucking day as he finally comes undone.

Mac just stares at the glowing screen blindsided, the realization that he was supposed to find this tape hitting him like a blow to the back of the head. He’s got his hands resting loosely in his lap and his head thrown against the back of the couch, defeated as he groans, “ _god-fucking-dammit, Dennis,”_ with closed eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry the ending sucks but i just wanted to finish this up + get it out of my incomplete folder


End file.
